Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière
by Sousouchan
Summary: On dit que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Deux amis. Tous deux ont fait la guerre. L’un choisit de suivre ce que le lui dicte son cœur, l’autre choisit de faire ce que lui dicte sa raison. Oneshot. Royai. Post Ishbal.


**Auteur:** Sousouchan

**Anime:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Genre:** Général

**Couple: **Euh… Royai ? et un petit peu MaesxGracia

**Résumé:** On dit que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Deux amis. Tous deux ont fait la guerre. L'un choisit de suivre ce que le lui dicte son cœur, l'autre choisit de faire ce que lui dicte sa raison. Oneshot. Royai. Post Ishbal.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi … sniff.

Bonne lecture!

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

La nuit était glaciale et ne laissait apparaître dans le ciel ni les étoiles, ni la lune. Heureusement pour lui, la journée avait été chaude et ensoleillée. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait désiré, un temps parfait pour une journée parfaite. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier ; aujourd'hui était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il sourit en se remémorant les événements de la journée.

Tout en continuant de marcher, Hughes remonta son col pour essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur. Lorsqu'il avait voulu annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son meilleur ami, Mustang l'avait devancé, lui passant un coup de fil pour lui donner rendez-vous. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Roy avait déjà raccroché.

Il s'arrêta soudain pour observer les alentours. Le pub où Mustang lui avait donné rendez-vous devait se trouver dans les parages. Il finit par repérer l'enseigne qui l'intéressait. Maes fronça les sourcils. L'endroit avait plus l'air d'un bar mal famé que d'un simple café.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, il se décida à pousser la porte d'entrée. Il fut accueilli par une désagréable odeur de cigarettes et de boissons, accompagnée par la vue de femmes à moitié dénudées, riant sans aucune gêne, alors qu'elles étaient vautrées sur des clients complètement ivres. Maes repéra son ami seul au bar, toujours dans son uniforme militaire, une bouteille d'alcool aux trois quarts vides à coté de lui.

Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule et s'assit sur le tabouret le plus proche.

-Hey major, ça va ?

Roy Mustang posa son regard sur lui et il sourit.

-T'as tout faux, Hughes ! Maintenant c'est plus major, c'est lieutenant-colonel Mustang. Il faut fêter ça ! dit-il en levant son verre. Barman, à boire pour mon ami !

-Non merci. Fêter l'évènement d'accord, mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux reste sobre. Et t'es déjà pas mal bourré mon vieux, ça se sent ! dit-il en se pinçant le nez. Au fait, pourquoi t'as choisi ce…pub pour célébrer ta promotion ? T'aurais pas pu trouver un endroit un peu plus fréquentable ? C'est vrai quoi, que dirait ma douce Gracia si elle me voyait ici ?

-Oh mais je voulais fêter ça dignement, je t'assure ! Et puis la nuit est tombée. Il a commencé à faire si froid… Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait ce genre de temps ici à Central. Oh oui, ce foutu temps a gâché toute ma journée.

A ses yeux la journée avait été tellement belle qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail. Bien sûr, journées chaudes et nuits froides. Exactement le même type de climat que dans le désert.

-La guerre… dit sombrement Roy.

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent. La guerre l'avait-elle marqué à tel point que même un détail aussi insignifiant que le temps lui faisait penser à ceux qu'il avait tués, aux atrocités qu'il avait commises ?

Il savait que son ami avait un cœur en or. Il aspirait aux plus nobles objectifs, éviter les guerres, préserver les vies humaines ; faire en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux. Et il venait de se rendre compte que pour y arriver, il devait sacrifier ce qu'il voulait à tout prix empêcher.

Où était la logique dans tout ça ? Il y avait vraiment de quoi être dérouté. Mais Mustang était un homme fort, il saurait surmonter cette épreuve, vaincre ses démons intérieurs et avec de la chance le temps panserait ses blessures. Oui, avec le temps il accepterait que pour réaliser ses rêves, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

-Dis-moi Hughes, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'accorde une promotion alors que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est tuer des gens ? Il faut tuer pour monter en grade ? C'est ça qu'on appelle se distinguer au combat ? Combien de personnes innocentes devrais-je encore massacrer pour devenir Führer ?

Maes garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre. Une rousse pulpeuse se jeta dans les bras de Roy qui l'accueillit joyeusement, alors qu'elle s'installait sur ses genoux.

-Eh ben alors mon p'tit Roy, tu restes tout seul dans ton coin aujourd'hui ?

-Scarlet, voyons, je ne suis pas seul, j'ai un ami avec moi, dit-il alors qu'il lui faisait un baisemain.

La femme pouffa de rire devant le geste du colonel et se retourna pour voir de qui il parlait. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua la présence d'un autre homme en uniforme militaire sur le tabouret d'à coté qui la dévisageait sévèrement.

-Oh ! T'as ramené de la compagnie ? Et un autre beau brun ténébreux en plus ! Darla, viens par ici, j'ai un charmant soldat pour toi ! Un gradé qui plus est, ajouta-t-elle en observant son uniforme.

Une jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs s'approcha. Après tout, plus l'officier était gradé et plus ça rapportait. Hughes la tint cependant à distance.

-Je suis désolé mais je suis fiancé mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il plongea ses yeux olive dans les siens et la « serveuse » comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges dans un geste nerveux et détourna le regard.

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, mesdemoiselles ? J'ai à parler de quelque chose d'important avec mon ami, demanda-t-il poliment.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Darla.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est aussi correct avec nous et qu'on nous parle aussi gentiment… A part Roy bien sûr, ajouta Scarlet avec un clin d'œil.

Elles s'en allèrent, laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Son supérieur arborait une étrange expression, et le jeune capitaine ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à Ishbal :

_-Une fois que la guerre sera terminée, je pense la demander en mariage. Je t'inviterai, alors prépare-toi ! _

_Roy ne releva même pas son regard éteint sur son ami, mais continua à fixer le sol._

_-Alors tu étreindras la femme que tu aimes avec des mains tâchées de sang ?_

_Hughes se laissa emporter par la colère et agrippa son ami par le col._

_-Ca te pose un problème ?! Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé ? Avoir une maison et vivre avec la femme que tu aimes normalement est une joie qui peut exister partout. Mais c'est le plus merveilleux des bonheurs !_

_Son regard se fit plus déterminé._

_-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour y goûter ! Je survivrai ! Ce qui s'est passé ici… je prendrai tout sur moi et je sourirai en face d'elle ! Je la rendrai heureuse !_

La voix de son ami l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Fiancé ? Alors tu comptes vraiment te marier ?

-Ouais, je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. J'ai demandé Gracia en mariage cet après-midi à 15h27… Elle portait une robe à fleurs et le vent jouait avec ses cheveux…

Il s'interrompit devant le regard exaspéré de son ami et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Excuses-moi, je me suis laissé emporté, dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oui j'ai vu… grogna-t-il.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Roy. Le mariage est le plus simple et le plus merveilleux des bonheurs. Tout le monde y a droit. Et j'aimerais que toi aussi tu y goûtes.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais, je ne suis pas fait pour le mariage.

-Et pourquoi ça ? La jolie jeune fille qui était avec nous à Ishbal, Hawkeye je crois ? Dis-moi si je me trompe mais elle a l'air de bien te plaire non ? Je suis sûr que c'est ton type de fille et pas… le genre de cette Scarlet.

Il observa son ami qui restait impassible.

-A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Changer de fille et de lit tous les soirs depuis notre retour à Central… Comment tu peux faire ça alors que tu en aimes une autre ?! A quoi tu joues Mustang ?

-Passer la nuit avec une femme différente tous les soirs… me permet d'atténuer toutes les souffrances et les horreurs que je peux voir dans mes cauchemars… Ca me permet d'oublier. Même pour le plus bref instant, avoua-t-il.

-Et tu penses que passer le reste de ta vie avec la femme que tu aimes ne peut en rien t'aider ? Bien sûr que si ! J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, toi et Hawkeye. Je peux t'assurer que tes sentiments sont réciproques. Elle est quand même allée jusqu'à te suivre sur le champ de bataille ! J'en connais pas beaucoup, moi, des femmes comme ça !

-Je t'en prie Hughes, tu viens toi-même de le dire. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire pour elle, c'est de l'entraîner dans la débauche ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû se salir les mains comme ça… Je ne pourrai jamais la rendre heureuse…

-Je te comprends pas, Roy… Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de filer le parfait amour avec ta Riza ?

-Le docteur Knox.

-Q-quoi ? Le docteur Knox ? Celui d'Ishbal ? Celui qui faisait des expériences sur… Je vois pas le rapport ! N'essaie pas de te défiler.

-Figure-toi que je l'ai rencontré pas plus tard qu'hier. Il est rentré quelques jours avant nous pour retrouver sa femme et son fils. Revoir sa famille n'a rien changé. Au contraire, son couple bat de l'aile. Après ce qu'on lui a fait faire, il est incapable de distinguer les cauchemars de la réalité.

Mustang s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer son récit.

-Bon sang Maes, il a failli étrangler sa femme !

Hughes l'observa, choqué. Finalement le temps n'était pas la seule raison derrière la dépression du colonel.

-Jamais je ne voudrais faire subir quelque chose comme ça à Riza. Jamais…

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du docteur Knox mais pour le peu qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était un type bien. Quelqu'un de gentil à qui l'on n'aurait jamais dû demander de faire ces horribles choses. Quelqu'un comme Roy, quelqu'un qui voulait aider les autres et qui s'était retrouvé dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Oui, c'était un type bien, sinon il n'aurait pas choisi d'être médecin… Sauver des vies humaines…

Et pourtant il avait failli tuer sa femme… La guerre était une chose horrible qui transformait les hommes en monstres sanguinaires, en véritables machines à tuer… ou alors en moins que rien. Rares étaient ceux qui réussissaient à lui échapper.

Hughes se tendit alors qu'une pensée obscure traversa son esprit. Et si jamais cela lui arrivait ? Si jamais il risquait de blesser Gracia ?

La pression d'une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna et fut littéralement happé par les yeux onyx de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

-Hé, Maes, t'es toujours avec moi ?

Il devait avoir senti le doute qu'il avait semé en lui puisqu 'il lui sourit affectueusement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'est pas comme nous. Tu es différent. Tu es quelqu'un de très généreux, Hughes, ton cœur est resté pur… C'est pourquoi _toi_ tu seras capable de rendre heureuse la femme que tu aimes.

Il put déceler une petite pointe d'envie et de jalousie dans son ton, mais il y avait surtout de l'admiration. Et c'est ce qui le toucha le plus.

-Dis-moi colonel, tu comptes toujours devenir Führer ?

-Oh oui… Plus que jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'un tel massacre se reproduise. Plus jamais…

Il vit Scarlet lui envoyer un baiser avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Il se leva et s'apprêta à répondre à son invitation lorsque Hughes le retint.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Si c'est ce que tu as décidé, alors je vais t'aider à gravir les échelons. Je te pousserai jusqu'au sommet.

Roy le fixa, incrédule.

-C'est pas un rêve facile à réaliser, reprit-il. Mais ce que tu souhaites c'est pour le bien de tous… C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider. Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Maes lui offrit un appui et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il vit le jeune officier regarder par-dessus son épaule, là où la prostituée avait disparu. Le gradé résista jusqu'à ce que son ami prenne la parole.

-Ecoute, je sais que la guerre t'a fait te renfermer sur toi-même. Mais là il faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire le con, de te laisser guider par ta libido et que tu écoutes ton cerveau. On dit que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu feras ce que te dicte ton cœur pour enfin goûter au bonheur. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Et c'est pas en suivant cette voie-là que tu parviendras à tes fins, grogna-t-il.

Roy se laissa faire et obtempéra. Après tout, le soutien de son ami et celui de celle qu'il aimait étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

**----------**

FIN

**----------**

**Note d'auteur : **Fini la fic. J'ai pondu un truc assez bizarre : du Royai en quelque sorte, centré sur Roy et le tout du point de vue de Hughes o.O Bien sûr, ça se passe dans le manga, vu que dans l'anime Hughes n'a pas fait Ishbal.

Bref, cette fic je l'ai faite pour expliquer pourquoi Roy est un coureur de jupons au lieu de filer le parfait amour avec son lieutenant. Le combat du cœur contre la raison… Et aussi parce que dans l'anime, Hughes dit qu'il aidera Roy a gravir les échelons après qu'il ait tué les parents de Winry ; et je ne me souviens pas avoir lu les raisons pour lesquelles Maes aide Roy dans le manga. J'ai l'impression que c'est mal écrit, mais si vous avez apprécié, laissez moi une petite review siouplait.

Oh et un grand merci à Katel Belacqua ma beta-lectrice, qui a aussi trouvé le titre de l'histoire.

Bisous

Sousouchan


End file.
